narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochimizu
heavens and worlds of the cosmos. I abide in the stillness, the magnitude of wonder that IS, beyond the mortal turnings of this earth.I am quickened by the life in all its presence and power that is a gift of the Tree of Life|SahaTo}} is a special mixture or relatively a unique resin created by the legendary Chengdu Clan.The mysterious Chengdu were once renowned and highly coveted for their extraordinary supernatural healing powers. Only they can siphon their powers to create a special medicinal water called Ochimizu (変若水). With it they can heal grievous injuries, nullify , and eliminate illness. The water's effects are so powerful that it's rumored to have the powers to revive the dead. It was thought to be an artifact of great power, said to grant invincibility and possibly immortality to whomever possesses it. Overview The Ochumizu was also said to be a wish-fulfilling jewel and/or a of sorts. The existence of the Ochimizu was passed down only by word of mouth, usually to high ranking officials such as kage, shogun, emperors, or daimyo. However, in some cases, the legendary Ochimizu was sought out by numerous over a millenia but was never found. It wasn't until recently that the Ochimizu was spoken of again. It was mentioned by Ukyo Hara, during one of his many ventures while looking for the legendary elixir. The Chengdu clan siphons their energy into the which then forms the Ochimizu in its trunk which then becomes solid and thickens into a amber like substance. The reason why the Ochimizu was never found was because it existed on a different plane of reality located high in the jungles of the Ascension Mountains located in the Land of the Heavens Blossom, accessible only to those capable of altering the vibrational frequencies to higher levels. The Ochimizu grants its users remarkable regeneration abilities, an increase in physical prowess and speed. In a sense, the users become brutes of absolute physical strength, surpassing anything seen in this realm, an abomination. However, as a downside to consuming the legendary Ochimizu, the users experiences and loss of intelligence and self awareness. Spiritually, it was also perceived as that elusive portion of God-Self which when discovered and utilized, will transform the human condition from its fallen state. They are also considered slaves to the tree and their only thought process is to protect the tree at all costs. Their mind, will, and body will now belonged to the Tree of Life (not related to the Sephirothic Tree of Life). This is due to the Ochimizu liquid containing its own sentience that numbs the conscious of the consumer and in turn transforming it into a slave that protects the tree from other intruders. The effects are seemingly permanent, which is why the Ochimizu was highly sought after by numerous villages however, only the Chengdu themselves are able to reverse the effects of the Ochimizu. It is later revealed that Gaoh Minazuki is also able to use the Ochimizu and knows the location of it as well. So far, he is the only person in the entirety of existence who is able to use the legendary resin and not be harmed by the physical effects of it. However, the is still some signs of mental strains placed upon the Sage. The tree itself is absolutely humongous, on a scale comparable to that of the illustrious god tree, and similar to the latter, it has been worshipped by the Chengdu clan for centuries . The tree is considered a being, and it is possible to summon this tree into this realm however, this will result in a global catastrophe due to the consuming nature of the tree to produce the resin. However the tree does showcase nominal combative capabilities in its true form. Category:SahaTo Category:Tools Category:Ninja Tools Category:Locations Category:Location